Impossible Scars Of Love
by PurpleYoda
Summary: Sgt Mulder has never felt love before but when he meets Dr Scully he starts to find out what love really is... Can Fox save Dana from her Abusive relationship with her boyfriend 'Harry' before it's to late... Can Dana handle Mulder going on tour?


**Impossible Scars Of Love**

**JFK Airport 21****st**** of February: **

"Promise one thing Fox," I nod smiling sadly.

"Protect him with your life, bring him home to me and Aaron please," she cries hugging me tight. From that moment I knew I needed to protect John with everything I had and bring him back to his family.

"Hey don't I always keep my promises?" I smile at her and she smiles. I hug her one last time and pick him my bag and make my way to my best friend John Doggett.

"Let's go buddy," I smile at him sadly and walk towards the plane, a plane full of hero's.

"Promise me something Fox," I look at him while taking a seat near a window.

"Sure thing John, What's up?" I look at him.

"If I don't make it back from this tour promise me that you will look after my family," I smile sadly at him.

"You will make it back buddy but if I don't can you put flowers on my family's graves please?" I say with a lump in my throat.

"You will make it back Fox!" John stated angrily. I huff and look out of the window.

"Fox what it is?" he asks while asking for some water.

"When I see you with Aaron and Monica I see the love you two share, just hoping someday I will have that to," I smile sadly thinking about my past relationships. Never really been in love, in fact I don't know what love feels like. That was the last we spoke for the 14 hour plane ride to Iraq…

**6 Months Later Landing In JFK Airport:**

"I can't believe it's been 6 months already!" John yelled happily. I laughed while patting him on the back and walking to get my bag. God it's been a long 6 months for me though.

"Daddy, Uncle Fox!" We both turned to see a tearful eyed young 5 year old boy, running as fast as he can into his father's arms. They both cry together.

"Baby your home!" I hear Monica shout while hugging John and Aaron. I smile sadly at them and start to walk off.

"Where do you think you're going Fox?" I hear Monica Yell at me; I turn around to see all three looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Err home?" I say, with a tired voice.

"Ahh no Fox you're coming over to ours and having a proper meal, plus you can't be alone on your first night back," John speaks while walking over to me.

"Guys I'm fine you don't need to worry about me," I sigh while catching a flying Aaron.

"But Uncle Fox I want you to teach me how to surf because daddy has no clue," I laugh at Aaron and nod my head.

"Ok let's go," we laugh walking out of the airport and head home.

**E.R 5pm Scully POV:**

"Dr Scully we have a phone call for you from a Mrs Doggett, do you want me to patch it through?" Angel stated sounding bored.

"Yeah sure Angel, Thank you," I smile while putting away some files, god this has been a long day!

"Hey Dana you still at work?" Mon asks not with a breath of air. I smile, John is home.

"Yes just finishing up now why Mon?" I ask laughing inside, while putting on my coat.

"JOHN IN HOME DANA, DO YOU WANT TO COME OVER?" she yells with happiness.

"You sure Mon I don't want to intrude?" I ask.

"Ahh you won't intrude, John has his Solider buddy here to," she laughed.

"Ok Mon be over in about 10 minutes," I answer putting the phone down and making my way to Mon's. Half way there my phone started to ring.

"Dr Scully," I stated as I always do.

"Where are you!?" my boyfriend Harry stated with a nasty voice.

"Going to Monica's, am I not allowed now Harry?" I shout.

"Don't you shout at me Dana or you know what will happen, do I make myself clear?" he shouts back sending shivers down my spine, not again the scars are still there.

"Yes Sorry Harry, What time shell I be home?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Good girl now I want you home at 10 if you're not you know what will happen," he hissed slamming the phone down making me jump out of my skin. I cry.

**10 minutes later Mulders POV:**

"Ha Ha got you buddy," I laugh swinging Aaron in the water. I grab him placing him on the surf board for the 100th time.

"Last time Aaron then we have to go see if mummy has finished cooking dinner," I laugh while setting off into the wave and standing up, I glide on the wave. I hear Aaron laughing has we come to a stop. God that kid could put a smile on anyone's face. I pick him up putting him onto my shoulders, making my way inside.

"Hey buddy did you have fun with Uncle Fox?" John asked picking up his son and swinging in the air. I take my leave and head upstairs to get changed but just as I was about to go upstairs but the door rang.

"Fox can you get that for us please?" Mon shouted from the kitchen, over all the laughing.

"Sure Mon," I smile and pull open the door. Stood there was a red headed angel. God those eyes are like the deep blue sea. Talk Mulder!

"Hi can I help you?" I ask politely my eyes never leaving hers.

"Err Yes is Monica home?" she speaks but her voice sends me into a trance.

"Fox you okay?" Monica asks walking into view. I snap out of my trance.

"Err Yeah I think this young lady is here for you Mon," I smile at Monica, she laughs.

"Mulder go put a shirt on please you have my best friend in a trance," I look down at my chest, oh shit forgot about that. I blush as I make my way up the stairs. God how could I be so stupid! I had no shirt on for god sake. I stand looking into the bathroom mirror, my eyes drift to a scar above my heart. I sigh sadly. A scar I will never forget how it claimed a place on me.

"Fox Mulder you okay?" I hear John knocking on the door; I open it and look at him sadly.

"Yeah man just thinking how I got this bad boy," I point to my scar. He smiles sadly.

"Come on Fox lets go down stairs and have a few beers, Oh and I want you to meet Monica's best friend Dana!" he smiles patting my back. I put my shirt on and follow john into the kitchen.

"Uncle Fox tell mummy that I'm good at surfing!" he screamed happily when I entered the room. I laughed and swung him around in the air.

"You were excellent Buddy, I think we have a surf champion in the making, don't you think so Dad?" I ask john while handing him Aaron, he giggles.

"I think we do!" John laughs running into the beach.

"Fox I would like you to meet Dana Scully, Dana I would like you to meet Fox Mulder," Monica spoke into the silent air. God I forgot the red headed angel was here. I blushed. Come on Mulder! Get your head out from your arse.

"Nice to meet you Dana, I'm sorry for my state of dress when I opened the door," I blushed holding my hand out. She blushes also but takes my hand. Once her hand touched mine my breath stopped sending shocks to my heart. Wow!

"Nice to meet you too Fox and don't worry about it," she smiles after letting my hand go. Nooooo! The warmth left my body, my heart slowed down. What is this feeling?

"You have beautiful eyes Dana," I stated without myself brain knowing, Shit! Mulder way to go man! I blush and look at the ground. She giggles and places a kiss on my cheek before heading outside to play with Aaron.

"Has Fox Mulder got a crush!?" Monica teases while dancing to Elvis. I shake my head.

"Monica where did you put my phone before I left?" I asked remembering I left it here.

"Err the draw on the left, I think," she laughed.

"Thanks," I kiss her on the cheek and make my way into private. I turn it on and check for messages. Hmm I have 3? I open one.

**9:34pm- Sgt Larry:**

**Oi Fox 2 day's man... 2 more fucking days and we are in Iraq man! Haven't seen you in months I miss you dudeeee! **

**Love you buddy xxx**

I laugh at the text, he was totally smashed when he sent this. Poor guy struggles in leaving his family. I look at the next text…

**6:00am 23 January – Unknown:**

**Hello Sgt Fox Mulder this is the F.B.I we were wondering if we could have a word with you?**

**Agent Skinner.**

I raise my eyebrows. What the hell does the F.B.I want from me? I look at the next text.

**7:00pm 23 January- Unknown:**

**Hello Sgt Mulder to is important that we speak with you please contact me.**

**Agent Skinner.**

Strange! I hummed.

"What's strange?" I jump in the air in shock; I turn around to be faced with My Angel. My Angel?

"Err…" I blush "2 days after I left for tour I've had 2 messages of someone called Agent Skinner from the F.B.I wishing to speak with me." I say confused. She look shocked but why?

"Did you just say Agent Skinner?" she asked shocked while taking a seat. I nod my head, taking a seat next to her.

"Yes do you know him?" I asked look at her in the eyes, Wow the connection. She looks down.

"Yes he is like a father to me," she smiles. "And I think he might need your help with a case," I raise my eyebrows.

"But why me, I'm a solider!" I huff placing my head in my hands. I feel a spark go through my arm as I feel Dana's hand on mine.

"I will talk to him for you Fox," she smiles softly. I smile in thanks. "And Thank You Fox," she smiles. What? Oh. I smirk.

"Hmm just spoke my mind sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but my mind speaks the truth." I smile shyly. She blushes. God that blush I groan.

"No-one has ever said that to me before," I stare at her in shock, is she joking. She is amazing! I just want to hug her then and there and never let her go. I stand up and get on my knees in front of her, placing both of my hands on each cheek. Her eyes meet mine.

"Never ever think for a second that you're not beautiful, your eyes are like deep blue sapphires… they make the whole room come to life, freezing time it's self… this may sound cheesy and you may not believe me but Dana you are beautiful!" I stated with a soft voice. She looks at me in shock. I feel a tear fall onto my fingertips. She's crying! What have I done!

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you Dana," I say softly whipping the tears one by one from her red cheeks. She lays her face into my neck while placing her arms around me.

"You didn't upset me Fox, that's just the most amazing thing anyone has said to me in my life… Thank you," she places a kiss onto my cheek. Wow the electric going through me is unreal!

"Hey you don't need to thank me, If you ever need anything and I mean anything I'm always here Dana, Can I have your phone for a minute?" I ask looking at her in the face. She nods placing her phone in my hand. I save my number to her phone.

The rest of the night was amazing, Aaron decided he wanted to go surfing again but this time his dad took him, that was a laugh. Monica was taking pictures of everyone. Dana was lying on the beach watching the sun go down. God she is beautiful, could this be love?

**Thank you for reading :) If you have any questions please PM me.**


End file.
